Jealousy is a btch
by writerincognito
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together and Sasuke dislikes Naruto and Kiba's innocent dinner. Time for jealous!Sasuke time... SasuNaru uber-uke!Naruto lime crackfic


**Jealousy is a sexy bitch**

Sasuke was bored. Like every normal person Sasuke has a job. Not that the job itself was very boring, no, taking over other companies and bossing people around was quite fun actually. But thanks to some sad excuse of a supposed intelligent man they were having an emergency meeting, the guy fucked up the whole accounting in a few minutes, this would take days and countless meetings to be fixed. What made it all worse was that he had to cancel a dinner with Naruto so he could straighten out the mistakes in the remaining hours of the day.

And now he was bored and mad, which isn't such a good combination concerning an Uchiha.

Just when Sasuke had decided that he was going to kill someone with his glare, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Lazily taking it out of his pocked he looked at the screen to check who was calling.

_The awesomeness itself._

The corner of his lips lifted upwards just slightly the moment he lifted himself out of the leather desk chair. "Sorry guys, I have to take this one." And with no one daring to protest he walked out of the door.

"Why have you been snooping around and changing things in my mobile?" Sasuke entered his personal office.

A huff. "Did not."

"Of course not awesomeness itself."

A very manly eek was heard following incorrect forming of words trying to talk himself out of the situation.

Deciding to spare him Sasuke changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah, why I called. Well you see Sasuke. I missed your call and you answered my voicemail saying that because of some problems in the company you have to spend the evening at the office and our dinner is cancelled, right?"

Sasuke waited for Naruto to continue because of the rhetorical question. But when it stayed quiet too long Sasuke answered with a "yes babe" anyway.

"I really disagree tnat you just cancelled our date, I feel like being more important to you than the company is. Anyway, I was like kind of depressed because I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, not trying to arouse pity…"

Sasuke thought Naruto did anyway.

"... so I went shopping with Sakura. But she was going to get acrylic nails or something like that so our time together was really short too. Of course she asked me to come along but I'm not into those fake things."

He loved Naruto to dead but he couldn't understand why he was calling him during such an important meeting and telling such random things to him. Couldn't it wait till tomorrow? So Sasuke approached Naruto about his pointlessness in a polite way. "Were you going to tell me something interesting or is this all, sweetie?"

A small pause. Though, Sasuke could hear Naruto trying to think about what he wanted to say again. Then it clicked.

"Sasuke so mean! Ok then. To shorten it. I'm having dinner with Kiba at Ichiraku's in five minutes. I understand that you're busy and I'm sorry, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Bye b-…"

"Who the _hell_ is Kiba?" Having dinner with who? Kiba is a male's name right? If Naruto was going to get back on Sasuke through his jealous side he was doing it the wrong way. The superlative degree of dangerousness concerning Sasuke Uchiha was a jealous Sasuke.

"Oh please Sas, don't be such a jealous being. Kiba and I were friends in high school. He has always been very nice to me but when I met you the contact kind of neglected, I think he felt abandoned by me! I walked into him by accident today and he was very enthusiastic and wanted to get in touch again. Maybe even cook me something delicious in the morning! Such a great guy it is… And I was like 'Sasuke isn't coming home till late tonight' so it's a win-win situation for both of us. But you still owe me that dinner… Sasuke? Are you even listening?"

Not knowing that he was talking to nothing he shrugged and hung up too.

Sasuke was already halfway to Ichiraku's.

**Jealousy is a sexy bitch.**

When Naruto entered the little restaurant it was like a slap in the face. Because it was midsummer the sun was burning hot on the skin, so the air-conditioning inside had given him goose bumps the moment he entered.

Searching for the tan brunette and seeing that he wasn't present yet he was kind of happy he could decide on his own where they were going to sit. With a rush he was outside again and took place on the terrace. Placing his bag under a chair he took the sunglasses from his nose and putted them in his hair. He was about to check the time on his mobile when he felt two arms encircling his neck. Still remembering his pre-good friend was very touchy he leaned further into the embrace.

"Hi Kiba." Smiling and looking up he was met by a feral grin. He lifted himself out of his seat so he could hug the other boy.

"Hi beautiful. I hope you have something warmer to dress into for later. Although it's now 40-fucking-degrees-Centigrade it's going to cool down tonight." And Kiba had a point, not that he was complaining about the delicious sight represented to him. Not at all. That delicious plump-round-perfect ass only covered in daisy dukes was no complaint at all. A cute greenish blue top with matching wedges was the rest he wore. Kiba pulled Naruto closer in a tighter hug.

The blond's face showed pure surprise like Kiba just told him something incredible smart. So when he shook his head in negative Kiba wasn't that surprised. Naruto radiated summer, of course he wouldn't suggest it to get cold.

"Well, I live nearby so it isn't really a problem. We can do something nice after dinner and if it gets cold we could go to my mansion." Pride could be heard in his voice. "And maybe we can do something exciting…" He seductively said to Naruto.

Obvious to the scandalous flirting Naruto nodded his head and answered excitingly that he would love to do something with Kiba.

Kiba's pants became tighter just now.

They took place and ordered their meals. While waiting for their food to arrive they were making conversation. Apparently Kiba had his own dog's food company with his brother and was a really fanatic kick boxer while Naruto had a part time job in a kindergarten and he did what he wants to at the moment. If he wants to go swimming he goes swimming and if he wants to play hockey he would hockey.

At once the conversation was about Sasuke.

"So, are you still with that Sasuke bastard?" Jealousy could be detected in Kiba's eyes.

"Yeah, but he isn't so bastardy anymore. I'm sure you'd get along with him too! He's really sweet to me and loves to cuddle!" Naruto said. While unknown to Naruto, Kiba suggested that the cuddling was a little more perverted than Naruto intended it to sound.

"I'd love to cuddle with you too, Naruto." He used his loyal puppy eyes on Naruto. Of course he knew that the combination cute and cuddly was a killer concerning ukes, trapping their into the depth of his eyes. Unknown to Naruto, the boy was restrained by Kiba's eyes and automatically hugged him in a tight hug. Their chests pushed together so they could hear each other's heartbeats.

Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…

Kiba's arms were encircling Naruto's arms, his hands spread with palms towards Naruto's back. Slowly the hands slid downwards. He just had to squeeze Naruto's bum. Did it actually feel as delicious as it looked like? That round juicy plump ass. Just when Kiba squeezed those round globes Naruto was rather forcefully being pulled away from Kiba.

Kiba was about to abuse the stranger when his eyes landed on Naruto's lips. Locked lips moved slightly against each other, and when Kiba looked closer he could clearly see some tongue wrestling going on.

Well, the match is on!

Wanting to disturb the make-out session he scraped his throat. Shocked Naruto looked immediately towards the brunette and sent him an apologizing glance.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke is so rude. You don't mind him being with us, do you? You look really nice by the way Sasuke. Are those the jeans I bought for you a few days ago?" Kiba wanted so badly to just say: No, I don't want him with us, I hate him, I can give you so much more and so on. But yeah, Naruto probably will chose Sasuke's side so that must be avoided.

"Of course I don't mind, I'd be pleased if your **ex**ceptional **boyfriend** would join us!"

The Uchiha heard the hidden sarcasm lacing his voice. Just when he was about to give Kiba some of his own medicine the waitress came with their food. With Naruto's and Kiba's food…

Naruto, being the social boy he is, immediately offered his own food to Sasuke with the excuse –I'm not so hungry after all.-

But yeah, Sasuke was well prepared, he knew he was too late to order anything so he ate some take-away while riding to this restaurant. Though, he wanted to portray himself as the nice guy towards Naruto just to piss Kiba off.

"No thank you Naruto. I know that you are very hungry and that you like ramen, so I'll take something when **we** go **home** together. And on top of it, we wouldn't want your ass to slim, would we?"

At first Naruto nodded his head in an appreciating way but then realized that Sasuke had insulted him too. Pouting he picked up his chopsticks and threw them at Sasuke. Of course not hard because they were made out of bamboo. Glaring at Sasuke he said "I don't think that you are getting laid tonight."

Kiba smirked at that, _if I can't get you, no one can._

"If I'd be desperate to get laid tonight, I could always ask Kiba to come to **my** house." Stressing 'my' out was essential. Maybe Naruto forgot but they were living of Sasuke's money and the seme-teme wasn't really pleased by the fact that Naruto was denying him his ass. "Which I think Kiba likes too, he has got quite the horny look in his eyes, or isn't it directed at me, Kiba?" And of course humiliating Kiba was fun too.

Immediately when that was said Kiba's gaze turned from Naruto to Sasuke. His face could clearly be seen changing from longing to hating. Sasuke hit jackpot.

They kept staring at each other and Naruto felt left out after a minute or two. "You guys aren't conversing through mind I hope, are you Kiba? Because Sasuke likes to make blond jokes and the way he's smirking I think he's telling you about how I wanted my pizza cut into six slices instead of twelve and I said six because twelve was too much. I was with my thought on cloud nine so I couldn't think logically. This had nothing to do with my hair colour, Sasuke!"

"No Naruto, I was telling him about that time when we had sex and you dumped the condoms in a glass of orange juice because you wanted to try flavoured condoms."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That was sooo long ago. Now please let's eat our food without too many complaints. Seriously Sasuke, it's now Kiba-Naruto time, ok? If you behave and act nicely maybe, just maybe, tonight there will be some Sasuke-Naruto time."

Thanking some unknown creature for giving him the silence Naruto looked at his company and while Kiba and Sasuke were still glaring at each other it was quite peaceful. Taking the chopsticks in his hands he grabbed the noodles between the wooden eating gear and directed it slowly towards his mouth.

At that moment some happy tune had begun to play and Naruto rolled his eyes. It just wasn't his night. Wanting to click to ignore button Naruto took the phone out of his bag, but when he actually checked who was calling the intention changed.

"Sorry guys, I _have_ to take this, it's mom. Sasuke you know how anxious mommy gets when I ignore her calls."

With an enthusiastic 'hi mom' Naruto walked away from the scene.

The fight was on again.

Especially now they were one on one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The moment Naruto was out of hearing Sasuke confronted Kiba.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't understand what a cute guy like Naruto is doing together with such a douche bag. The fuck something's wrong with you!" Kiba stood up and hovered over Sasuke.

The moody Uchiha lifted himself also out of his chair to level Kiba. If Kiba was planning to land a few hits on him at least Sasuke was prepared to strike back.

Sasuke took the collar of Kiba's designer shirt. "Now listen carefully, Pedigree. You better just keep your fucking paws off Naruto. I know enough people to ruin you so don't even think about ever again groping that ass. We love each other and you're not coming in between us."

The animalistic boy smirked. "Even the best romances can be put to an end, it's that you had arrived from behind else you could have seen the pleasure and love in his eyes, he was practically rubbing that gorgeous body of his into mine."

Kiba's words stung, even though Sasuke knew Naruto would never do that. The blond was way too obvious for that.

Sasuke decided that discussing this with Kiba was a lost cause anyway, both had their eyes on Naruto, luckily Naruto was his. Sasuke bumped rather harsh with his shoulder against Kiba's when he took off to take Naruto home. No way they were staying with this sad excuse of a person any longer.

Naruto stood in the alley next to the terrace, twisting the hair at the base of his neck around his finger, a little tick he has since he was young. It meant that he was attentively listening to what someone was saying.

"Yes mom. No mom. No mom. Of course not. Yes I am wearing underwear. No I haven't been sunbathing in the nude lately. No I haven't had any problems with the neighbours. Yes mom. Say hi to dad. Love you." Putting the little piece of electronic back into his bag Naruto turned around just to crash into the Uchiha.

Looking behind the Uchiha Naruto searched for Kiba. Not seeing the boy he lifted his eyebrow to question Sasuke.

"Kiba puked all over the waitress, I think he said something about eating something that was expired, he ran home immediately afterwards. I went to you pronto. Are you ok?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Luckily I got the whole time interrupted else I'd eaten it too! Oh my God, you sure he is ok?"

"Yeah, he said that his girlfriend was at home so she is probably nursing him right now. You don't have to worry. Besides that, you little liar, I saw you lying in the sun a few days ago and you weren't really covered. I better call your mother right now and ask if she allows you to lie." The teme loved to tease Naruto.

"Ha-ha. You remember that one time she came to visit us and she was like 'why are you exposing your baby butt to the world, don't you have any shame?' and she spanked me like the good mother she is. I don't need a repeat of that thank you very much." The dobe said sarcastically. It was one of his worst memories. His mother had pulled him over her lap and had given a few good hits with her flat hand. The smacking sound of skin slapping against skin and the sound of his father and Sasuke laughing together still plagues his dreams.

"Maybe I should spank you more often, if it scares you that much. I could actually discipline you like I always have wanted, like getting me the newspaper."

Naruto gave a slight hit against his arm. "I'm not your dog Sasuke, although I wouldn't mind some spanking if I'm a bad boy. But you like your bad boy, don't you Sasuke?" Naruto pushed his body against Sasuke's. Thanks to those very eeeeehm-Manly shoes he was almost on eyelevel to Sasuke. They both could see the lust in each other's eyes.

And both minds created the same thoughts: _fuck yeah._

"My, my. You actually are a bad boy. Do you seriously want to do it in an ally, dobe?"

"Will I get a spank if I say yes?"

That was the confirmation Sasuke needed to allow himself to do Naruto in an ally.

Sasuke lowered his head to kiss Naruto. At first it was just the light feathery touch of lips on lips, like a very long peck. Sasuke's hand moved to Naruto's lower back. Their chests were so close that it could be heard that their heartbeat and breathing rhythm were going synchronic. Naruto lifted his arms so that his hands were behind Sasuke's neck. After they were locked into position Naruto deepened the kiss. Slowly massaging Sasuke's lips with his own. Naruto's lips were slightly opened so that the damp moisturized both the roughness. Teasingly he ended the kiss, just to smile when Sasuke grunted a command to continue. So he smiled softly and dove in again. Naruto thought to be bold when pushing his tongue almost immediately into Sasuke orifice but when he felt Sasuke's tongue in-between he knew that Sasuke wanted to take control. So he let him.

Ending the kiss definitely with a slight afterwards peck Naruto planted butterfly kisses from right under Sasuke's ear to southwards. While his lips were by Sasuke's collarbone Naruto's hands were already undoing the top button of Sasuke's designer dress shirt. Every time a button popped open Naruto had more skin to kiss, he had passed a chiselled chest and some nice abs to his path downwards. Naruto loved how fit Sasuke looked, the way he probably never could be. His laziness prevented him to actually work out. That one time he hit the gym with Sasuke he left after just five minutes so he could visit the sauna department.

Naruto winced slightly because he was sitting on his bare knees on the rough pavement, so he hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too rough or maybe he would get slight abrasions on his knees.

He looked up with his faked innocent look, Sasuke knew better than that, begging him for some kind of approval that he could go on, his face close to Sasuke's crotch.

The dark haired man smirked. He knew Naruto's real inner perv, for an outsider he looked so innocent and unwilling to Sasuke's constant drive to make love, but actually it was Naruto who was the ranky duracel bunny. That's why Naruto and the neighbours have conflicts sometimes, the blond was a bit vocal during sex and loved it when Sasuke talks dirty to him.

Tan fingers undid the jeans showing off a large bulge. Slowly pulling the underwear down a bit a half erect cock sprung free to nudge against Naruto's face.

Naruto pouted his lips "I don't know Sas, do I actually want your big fat cock to test my gag reflex? It's so large and big, maybe I shouldn't put it into places it is not supposed going into."

The brunette groaned. _Fucking tease._"Not supposed to? Your whole fucking body was made to bring pleasure to me, so shut up before I do it by making you choke on my cock. Now open those fucking delicious lips of yours or I'll just wank off to your beautiful face and make a nice cumcake of it." He grabbed Naruto's hair, carefully pulling it back so that his mouth opened automatically.

Naruto took the cock in his right hand, his left hand travelling south to give his own manliness a little bit more space too. The hand moved from base to end a few times in a slow pace, but when Sasuke pulled a bit harder at Naruto's hair, Naruto knew he wanted some mouth. Licking his lips to make them damper he began to work _it_ up. Slowly he began to lick the sex from mid to tip, if it were a lollipop it wouldn't look sexual at all, like he was just savouring the taste. Though, his hands moved with the motion. Soon enough Sasuke's dick was fully risen and stood proud. Sasuke knew he was quite hung so with his pelvis pushed forward his cock appeared quite cocky.

Naruto opened his mouth further to give the head an open mouthed kiss. More tongue was added and when the muscle retreated Naruto gave a good suck to the tip. The way you drink from a straw gave away the same effect, and after all, Naruto wanted to drink Sasuke's cum too. So he sucked harder. And by the way Sasuke's grip tightened he knew he was doing a good job.

The kiss went further than just the tip, one moment he had his lips opened around the tip the next moment Sasuke's cock had partly disappeared into Naruto's throat. Naruto's hand also fastened up to give Sasuke his euphoric moment faster. Not moving from the cock swallowing position he softly began to hum through his throat. Stimulating the stiff pole like crazy he vibrated his throat muscles. Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to say –or hum.- Softly he let go of Naruto's golden strands so he could grasp Naruto's skull better. Trying at first he pulled Naruto off his dick just to push him back on it again. Naruto began to move his tongue too, massaging the dick with everything he had. The hums turned to deformed moans showing off Naruto's excitement. His hand, tongue and throat were all working together to making Sasuke crazy.

Pull, push. Pull, push. Pull, push.

Going in a steady pace Sasuke was literally fucking Naruto's brains out. Though, the way his lower region was tightening he knew he was almost at completion.

When Sasuke looked down to Naruto he for the first time saw that Naruto had cum already. His semen lay spilled over the pavement. Now he could cum without guilt.

Keeping Naruto's head steady with both hands he pushed in as far as Naruto was allowing him and he shot his cum down Naruto's throat. Big globs of semen ended up into Naruto's tummy, a little bit splattered on Naruto's face when Sasuke retreated.

Kiba lay with foam around his mouth and blood under his nose unconscious behind a container.

The End

**Jealousy is a sexy bitch.**

Omg, it's been so long since I've uploaded :o! It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to be, I wanted some lemon at the end, where's my lemon sundae D:! Ok well... the ending of Kiba-time is a bit rushed and the lime doesn't really fit there but yeah, I am totally blaming it on my flu, haha. Since I'm stuck home and actually had time to read I noticed something: less SasuNaru fics are being uploaded/dated, but why? SasuNaru is awesome!  
>If you guys are nice, maybe just maaaaaybe I'll write the wanted lemon in another only sex-filled chapter (so it will be short anyway...) and if not, I just write another fanfic if I have time (I'm totally uninspired atm lol.) I hope you guys had a kickass holiday (because my holiday was fan-fucking-tastic) and won't have such a shit beginning of a new year like I have. Now I am going to being sick again so I'm off!<p>

Xox Writerincognito.


End file.
